Forsaken
by Organization13
Summary: Tifa walks in on something she shouldent have seen upseting Reno. The redhead runs and Cloud goes looking but is he to late? CloudXReno CidXVincent RudeXTifa
1. Chapter 1

Reno was woken up by something soft being pressed against his lips. He opened his eyes and realized that it was Cloud who had just kissed him. He smiled and kissed him back.

"Good morning, Reno…."

"Well, with that kind of wake-up-call, how can it be a bad morning?"

Cloud smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Reno answered it with a smile. This morning was the best in a very long time. Reno moved closer.

"Reno. We have to stop now. We have to go to work."

Reno totally ignored him and lowered himself that he could kiss Cloud's neck.

"Reno…"

Once again Reno ignored Cloud. He caressed Cloud's chest and kissed him again. This time Cloud's defense was down and he gave in. The kiss got deeper and more intense.

Suddenly the door flew wide open.

"Cloud! You better wake up now. You already missed breakfast. If you don't hurry up, you'll be…"

Tifa stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Re…no…"

Her face went blood-red and hers was not the only one.

"I… I… I…", Tifa stuttered.

"Out!" screamed Cloud.

Tifa was paralyzed.

"OUT!"

Cloud took one of his pillows and threw it at Tifa.

"Get! Out! NOW!"

Tifa slammed the door shut and Cloud could hear her steps as she quickly descended down the stairs.

"Well that was the end of that secret."

He looked at Reno, who had frozen by the shock. He was still as red as before and his lips were shaking. Cloud kissed him softly to calm him down.

"Reno, calm down. It really wasn't that bad."

"Not that bad! Where you in an other room, or what? She… she saw us."

Reno got out of the bed and quickly put on his clothes.

"She was bound to find out sooner or later. Or did you honestly think that we could keep it a secret forever? I don't believe that you're that good in keeping secrets."

"Oh, shut up!"

"I'm actually surprised that we made it through a week of midnight visits, without being discovered. I didn't even want to keep it a secret. Reno, I love you and I want everyone to know."

Reno, who had been silent for a while now, felt how tears were filling up and he fought them with every fiber of his body. It was the first time Cloud actually said the words out loud, but he couldn't have picked a worse time. Reno wished that he was just dreaming and that when he woke up, everything would be as it had been the last week. Just him and Cloud. Just the two of them waking up together.

Cloud stood up.

"Come here," he said and wrapped Reno in his arms. "So she knows. I think it's better that way."

"But she wasn't supposed to find out this way."

"Does it really matter?"

Reno pushed Cloud away.

"Of course it does! I thought you wanted to tell her not have her stumble upon………upon this! She still loves you for god sakes Cloud! And all the others hate me! This was a mistake all of it!"

"Reno…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! Just… just leave me alone!"

With those words he escaped the room and left Cloud still sitting on the bed.

Two Days latter Rufus had came into the bar looking confused.

"Rufus whats wrong?" Tifa asked placing chairs out

"Reno hasn't been to work the past three days have any of you seen him?"

Tifa looked back at Cloud giving him a worried looked. Cloud simply looked out the window lost.

"No sorry Rufus…." She lied

Reno stared forward. He hated this feeling of being lost. Not knowing what to do, how to act or how to feel. Everything had felt so right, until Tifa had entered the room. After that everything had seemed so wrong and forbidden. But that wasn't the real problem. The real problem was all the horrible things he had said to CLoud. He felt so upset. Not much of it had been true. And the things that really were true, Reno had twisted a little. Deep down he too wanted to tell everyone. But that actually meant telling everyone. Not having them walk in on him and Cloud. And it wasn't a mistake he loved Cloud and still did.

Right now he was angry at everybody. At Tifa for storming in like that. At Cloud for saying that it wasn't that big of a deal. And at himself for reacting the way he did and for saying all those horrible things.

And now he didn't know how to move forward from here. He didn't know how to move toward Cloud. He must have been really hurt by hearing Reno say those things.

"_Damn. I've ruined it all. As I do with all I touch. He's probably better of without me."_

"Cloud. I'm really sorry about this morning. I'm really, really sorry."

"I'm not the one that needs to hear that. Shouldn't you be out looking for him?"

Tifa lowered her head.

"I have looked. He just doesn't want to be found."

Cloud studied her as she explained how she had searched everywhere.

"Hes a turk so I guess when he dosent want to be found he wont be" Cloud stopped and thought for a while. "And how come you haven't noticed him sneaking into my room every night in about a week now?"

"Ive been really busy with the Bar and Marlene and Denzel I thought you would be fine if I left you alone."

"It's all your fault he's even gone in the first place, you know that right!"

"Of course I do. And I've already said I'm sorry. "

"And I told you, it's not me that needs to hear those words. I've already forgiven you."

Tifa smiled

"Thank you."

"Tifa, Reno said you were still…um….inlove with me…is that true?"

"He dosent know? Cloud ive been dating Rude for the past month."

"Stupid Stupid redheaded turk"

"you can yell at him when you find him, lets go."

"_I'm dying."_

Reno looked around. Snow everywhere. His whole body was cold and his fingers didn't feel long from turning blue. The cold made his whole body shiver and the tears in his face to form ice-crystals under his eyes. He didn't remember how long he'd been sitting there, just looking at the snow fall, at the people passing by. All he knew was that it had been hours.

He hadn't had the courage to go to Work, it made him worried that Rufus may know.

Reno felt how his whole body shivered. He missed Cloud. Holding him close and feeling his warmth. Then he wouldn't freeze. Never be cold.

"_I'm dying."_

He felt how his body started giving up and he fell down. When his face touched the snow, everything went black. He could hear his own heartbeats slowing down.

"_I'm dying."_

"_I'm dying."_ Cloud couldn't figure out why but those two words had been stuck in his head it worried him greatly.

"Any luck?" Tifa said

"No. He's vanished out of this world it seems."

Now Cloud really started to worry. _"Reno, where are you?"_

He sighed "one last place to check…..sector 7" he muttered

"I'll wait for you here call me, please, if you find him"

Cloud nodded. Going outside he hoped on his bike heading towards Sector 7. It look Cloud longer than expected due to the heavy snow fall. Once there he looked around before walking. That's when he saw the red haired unmoving figure.

A sense of floating. A feeling of being carried. Bright stars, blue eyes and a warm body. Reno couldn't figure out whether he was dead, living or dreaming. All he knew was that whoever carried him, and wherever they were going, he wished that he could forgive Tifa and tell Cloud how much he loved him. Just one last time.

Suddenly all movement stopped and instead of being carried, someone held him gently. He felt absolutely safe. Now he knew where he was and this time he didn't fight the tears.

"Reno. Don't you ever pull a stupid thing like that again."

Reno's body shook violently. Both from the cold and from crying. Cloud held him closer and kissed his eyelids softly. Then he carefully removed Reno's frozen clothes and wrapped Reno in dozens of blankets.

"Let's try to get you warm, before you catch a cold."

"C-Cloud. I… love you!"

Cloud removed his own clothes, slipped down beside Reno and put his arms around Reno's waist.

"I know Reno."

"A-and I'm so-sorry that I-I said those horrible th-things. I…"

"Schhh. Sleep now."

"But I called you…"

"Reno!, who loves you more than anything, tells you to go to sleep."

"But…"

"not buts! Sleep"

Reno sighed slowly closing his eyes sleep claimed his weaken body right away.

XxXxXx

Hey um…..my new computer! Lost all my fanfics! So sad………well I want to idk dedicate this to Beka Strife for keeping my entertained and getting me into this pairing next chapter will be up either today of next weekend.

Roxas


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh sorry it took so long school just got out and my com got wiped…..took forever to get Microsoft word again. Yay to heres the next chapter.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Reno woke up the next morning feeling like he had swallowed a thousand needles. His throat was all dried out and it was hot. Cloud lay asleep beside him, but that wasn't the source of the heat. Suddenly he started coughing and it hurt like hell. He put his hand over his mouth and tried to suffocate the coughing with no success.

Beside him Cloud turned in his sleep. Reno tried even harder to suffocate the coughing. He didn't want to wake up Cloud, so he carefully got out of bed. But as soon as he tried to stand up on the floor, his legs folded and he fell down on the floor. His body felt not only hot, but weak too. As he laid there the coughing came back.

"Damn, Reno. That doesn't sound good."

Cloud sat up and looked down at Reno on the floor.

"I'm fine," Reno answered, still coughing.

"What the hell are you doing down there?"

When all he got as an answer was more coughing, he rushed out of bed. He put one hand on Reno's forehead.

"Reno, you idiot! You're burning up. Why the hell did you get out of bed? Sometimes I wonder if your head is filled with sawdust."

"Why you little piece of…." The sentence was interrupted by an attack of coughing. "I was trying not to wake you up. I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here."

"Damn it, Reno! It's you who's burning. It's absolutely freezing in here. You caught a fever."

Cloud lifted Reno back on the bed and wrapped him up tightly in the blankets.

"Cloud, it's to hot…"

"No, it's not."

"Stop pampering me."

"I'll pamper you all I want. And I will make sure that you stay in that bed all day, if I so have to tie you up."

"You wouldn't dare…"

Cloud turned to glare at Reno but the glare faded when the redhead began coughing. He sat on the edge of the bed stroking Reno's cheek.

"Why don't you try me? I'm going down to get a few things. You better not move."

He kissed Reno lightly and then he went downstairs. After a few minutes he removed some of the blankets and tried sitting up. Another attack of coughing came and he gave it up for a while. When his body had calmed down he tried again, but got the same result.

"I would do as Cloud said, if I were you."

Reno turned to the door. Tifa stood in the doorway, hesitating whether she was welcome in the room or not.

"No, you wouldn't."

She smiled.

"What's the matter? You had no problem bursting in last time."

Tifa blushed and looked down at the floor. She entered with her head held low and when she reached the bed she fell to her knees.

"I'm really, really sorry about that. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Tifa, what the hell are you doing? Get up!"

"Reno… I'm sorry."

"Tifa stop that! It's true, you could at least have knocked, but I kind of over…"

The sentence was broken by Reno's coughing. Tifa looked at her friend sadly knowing it was her fault.

"Reno. You shouldn't speak that much."

"Not you too, Teef. It's enough that Cloud pampers me and threats me as a weak little child. Don't you do that too."

"Reno. He only does it because he loves you. I realized that by looking at the two of you. He only wants you to get well."

"She's right."

Tifa and Reno turned and looked at Cloud, who stood in the doorway, holding a tray with various things on it.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," said Tifa.

"You don't have to go."

Tifa smiled, left the room and closed the door.

"I thought I told you not to move."

Reno put out his tongue.

"Ah, well. Doesn't really matter now. In fact it's even good that you sat up. Now I won't have to help you up. Open your mouth."

"Wha…"

Cloud pushed in the thermometer into Reno's mouth.

"Clouhd, shyou shon of a bitch," Reno slurred.

"Mouth shut," said Cloud and shut Reno's mouth by putting one finger under Reno's chin.

While waiting for the results, Cloud mixed up something in a bowl. Reno looked at it with dislike. A small beep was heard.

"Now then, let's see the verdict. Shit, 104 °. Looks like you're staying in bed all day."

Cloud put away the thermometer and picked up the bowl with the mysterious contents.

"If you think I'll eat that, then think again."

"You'll eat it. Or else I'll shove it down your throat. Now, aahhh…"

Reno frowned and turned his head away.

"Reno, I'm serious."

"So am I."

Cloud put down the bowl and began struggling with Reno. Even though Reno was weakened by the fever, it took Cloud quite some time to wrestle him down and succeeding in locking both of Reno's arms, and have his own arms free.

With that done he picked up the bowl again. He filled one spoon and put it into Reno's mouth. Then he put down the bowl again. After that he put one hand under Reno's chin and one over his nose.

"Swallow."

Ren tried to get free, but when he ran out of air he realized there was only one way out of this. He swallowed. It tasted awful. Cloud patted him on the head.

"Good boy!"

"You're so dead once I get better."

"Now it's time for the next spoon."

Cloud moved the spoon up to Reno's mouth and this time he swallowed without any objections.

The whole day Reno slipped in and out of sleep. Everything was a blur and he wasn't able to separate dream from reality. He turned and turned in the bed, kicked of blankets and pushed pillows of the bed. But everything was neatly put back by Cloud.

One thing that Reno could remember, and this he knew was true, was that everything he woke up, Cloud was there. Always by his side. That fact made him feel safe, and was the main reason he could go back to sleep.

"Reno. You have to wake up."

Reno turned away from the voice.

"Just a little…"

"Wake up, sleepy head."

"I don't want to."

"You have to eat something."

Reno looked out the window. It was snowing, but it was rather light. _"It must be morning." _Reno turned and looked at Cloud standing with a tray in his hands.

"What is it?"

"Soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. It'll do you good."

Reno frowned, but he was not about to wrestle with Cloud again. He sat up and arranged the pillows.

"Give it here."

Reno reached for the bowl. Cloud placed it carefully in Reno's hands. But they both saw that there was no way Reno could hold the bowl and eat by himself. His hands were shaking way too much. Cloud quickly took it back.

"Damn. I can't even hold a spoon. Look at me! I'm a fuckin' wreck!"

"It's just the fever. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Now open up."

Reno opened his mouth and let himself be fed by Cloud.

"Does it even matter if I'll get up on my feet? You'll probably just push me back down."

Cloud smiled and Reno noticed a light flush on Cloud's cheeks. He raised another spoon toward Reno's mouth.

"Now don't you two look just like a married couple?"

Cloud almost spilled all of the contents of the bowl over Reno and Reno groaned in pain over the soup that actually had escaped the bowl onto his chest.

"Tifa! Don't sneak around like that," Reno hissed.

Cloud gave Reno a piece of paper so that he could clean up the mess.

"I'm sorry Reno. I didn't mean to…"

Reno glared at her. Then he turned toCloud.

"And you. Keep control over that bowl."

Cloud blushed.

"You seem better today, Reno."

Tifa entered the room and sat down by Reno and Cloud in the bed.

"Yeah. It does feel somewhat better."

He looked at Cloud.

"Whatever was in that disgusting thing you gave me yesterday, it helped."

He smiled at Cloud and received a smile back.

"Though it still feels like a swallowed a lot of needles. And it hurts to even breathe."

"I'll get you some tea. Mint, lemon or strawberry?"

"I don't like tea."

"Strawberry it is."

Cloud went to get the tea. Tifa smiled at the two of them. Then she turned to Reno.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just talk with me. I'm bored."

"Okay."

She thought for awhile. Then she looked down at the floor.

"Are you happy, Reno," she asked with a sad face.

"What do you mean?"

"Stupid. You know what I mean. With everything. Living here, how things turned out. And also…with Cloud."

Reno looked at her. Somehow her whole posture had changed in just a few seconds. She seemed sad, lonely.

"Ah."

"Well? Are you happy?"

Reno didn't know what to say. Of course he was happy, now that he had Cloud. But how could he say that to her when she had such a sad face?

"Tifa…"

"Just answer me. Are you happy?"

"You know the answer. Why do you ask?"

She hesitated.

"I just want you to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Tifa…"

She stood up, suddenly embarrassed.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I just…"

"Tifa, stop apologizing all the time. You want me to tell you. I'm happy. I love Cloud and he loves me. I'm really happy."

She stood with her back toward Reno.

"Good."

She walked out and almost collided with Cloud on her way out.

"Whoa, Tifa. What's the hurry?"

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and ran away.

Cloud almost missed the tears in her eyes. He looked at her back as she ran down the hall. Then he turned and walked into the room, where Reno sat on the bed, staring at the door.

"Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure."

"Right."

Cloud placed himself next to Reno on the bed.

"Here's your tea."

"Thanks."

Renp received the tea and smelled it. It actually smelled strawberries.

"It smells good."

"You're supposed to drink it."

"I know that, idiot!"

Cloud smiled. Reno carefully sipped the tea.

"Ah, hot."

"Take it easy."

"I am taking it easy. Why did you make it so hot?"

"It's supposed to be hot."

"But I'll burn my tongue off."

"Then let it cool a little."

"But I hate waiting. It's so boring. Make it cooler next time."

Cloud took the teacup out of Reno's hands.

"I can think of at least a dozen things to do while it cools down. And I promise you won't get bored."

Cloud crawled up beside the now blushing Turk.

"It's cold."

"Then move closer."

Reno snuggled up next to Cloud.

"It's still cold."

"Wasn't it you who said it was warm in here earlier."

"That was then. I'm freezing now."

Cloud sighed, sat up and got out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going? Cold…"

"I'm getting another blanket. It doesn't seem like it's enough with those you already have."

"I don't want another blanket."

"Will you ever make up your mind? Are you cold or what?"

"I'm freezing. But I don't want you to go."

"It'll just take a second."

Cloud went out of the room and came back after a few seconds, holding another blanket in his arms. He put the blanket over Reno, before he crawled down next to him.

"Cloud …"

"What now?"

"It's still cold."

"Then think on something that's warm."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Hot chocolate, a fire or maybe the sun in summer."

Reno was quiet for a while.

"It's not helping."

"Will you ever stop talking?"

Reno moved as close to Cloud as he possibly could.

"If you kiss me, I'll shut up."

The next morning when Cloud woke up, he carefully got out of bed. He looked at the alarm-clock. He had about an hour before he had to make his rounds. He decided he'd take a shower, eat breakfast and then wake Reno up and give him his breakfast. He went to the bathroom and let the water run a while, before he stepped into the shower.

After the shower he went back to his room, where Reno still slept. He put on his outfit and went downstairs, where the kids and Tifa already had begun eating.

When he got up to his room, after breakfast, Reno had woken up and was sitting up. Just when Cloud entered Reno sneezed and then sneezed again.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

Cloud put the tray with Reno's breakfast in Reno's knees.

"Here you go. I'll have to go to work now, but I'll be back later."

Reno nodded, but he was a little disappointed that Cloud couldn't stay by his side all day.

"If you go back to sleep after eating, maybe the day will pass faster."

Cloud left the door closing softly behind him. Reno could hear him talking to Tifa and the kids. Minutes latter he heard Clouds bike leave the bar.

He put away the tray, without even touching the food. He just wasn't hungry. Just as he had put it away, a cough attack came and he suffocated it a little with his hand. But he couldn't stop it and soon he felt how he started coughing up phlegm. It hurt like hell.

He looked at his hand afterwards and there was traces blood amongst the phlegm. He wiped of his hand on one of the blankets.

When Cloud came back later, Reno was sleeping. He picked up the tray, on which Renji's breakfast still stood untouched. A sigh escaped his lips. _"Reno…" _He carried it down and prepared some soup. When he got back up, he woke up Reno.

"Reno, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Reno…"

"Stop that. I'm not hungry."

"You haven't eaten all day. How can you not be hungry?"

"Maybe I'm a little hungry."

"A little?"

Reno smiled. Cloud gave him the bowl with soup and Reno ate.

"Tifa acted strange today. What did the two of you talk about yesterday?"

Reno lowered his look.

"She asked if I was happy. If I was happy with you."

"And what did you answer, since she ran away crying?"

Reno looked at Cloud.

"She was crying? But she… she said that… Oh, shit!"

"What? What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I was happy with you. And then she just ran."

"Then why was she crying?"

"Stupid. She feels abandoned. We have each other, she has no one. She loves you. We where close after you went all emo on us. You guys were like siblings she has no one. Now I got you."

Cloud felt a little guilty.

"Don't!"

"What?"

"Feel like you're the reason."

"But in a way…"

"Don't! I'll talk to her. It's my fault really. Maybe I should have talked with her a little more."

Reno yawned and slid down under the covers.

"Cloud. It's cold."

Cloud laughed.

"Is it really cold, or are you just saying that?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, not really."

Cloud slipped down next to Reno with a smile.

X-X-X-X-X

Clouds going to make him worse. Watch. Well I got Crisis Core the other day im working on this fanfic and "Hold on" at the same time to get more fanfics on here. One more chapter to go!

-Roxas


End file.
